


we played hide and seek in waterfalls

by marina_rocher



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, fetus phan, it's wet and hot for various reasons, jamaica 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina_rocher/pseuds/marina_rocher
Summary: (A snippet of Dan and Phil in Jamaica in 2010)





	we played hide and seek in waterfalls

**** The heat on Dan’s skin is almost visible as Phil grazes a hand above his chest.

“What?”

That’s the word Dan uses a lot these days, always with an amused smile and raised eyebrows. He shoves Phil in the shoulder and looks away, the blush creeping up his neck.

“Nothing.” 

When they’re in public, Phil usually leaves him at that. But when they’re alone he tackles him, or lays on top, or starts blowing raspberries on his skin. Here, he’s so gloriously naked all the time and even when he wears t-shirts, they’re either wet from the ocean or too crumpled by being dried on the balcony.

Their hands are damp and gross when they intertwine fingers, half-hidden behind the massive greenery. Phil burned his nose, his knees are red and when he presses a finger into the skin, he can see white marks slowly disappear. Summer is not his favorite season, but oh how many things he’s gonna miss back in England.

***

Dan’s skin is smooth and bronze under him. His soft belly and dark brown nipples and curls on the blindingly white pillow are the most wonderful scenery. His moans are so loud - here, he’s unusually shameless - that Phil has to silence him with a kiss, because other people, their friends are right behind this wall.

Dan smells of the sun and tastes like salt, and Phil just wants to devour him and he’s allowed to do that, allowed to push Dan’s legs up and suck behind his balls until saliva starts down the sheets.

The shower is cold, as it always is when they try to escape the heat and get rid of the sticky wetness of sweat and cum. 

***

Sometimes he feels like he’s too young to have this story with someone. He was supposed to look for a person for decades, he never believed in marrying your high school or college crush. But here they are, in the paradise, and this perfect boy is sleeping in his arms, illuminated by the moonlight.

“Dan,” he whispers. “Dan, wake up.”

Dan rolls on top of him with a lazy groan.

“What?”

“Let’s go skinny dipping.”

***

They’re not the only ones on the beach but the other group of people is a hundred meters away, their laughs and amused screams are no more than a background noise.

Dan is hesitant, still a bit sleepy, and Phil tugs on his own swimming shorts before running into the foamy ocean. Dan takes out his phone and takes a picture of Phil with his arms wide open. He throws his shorts on top of Phil’s and meets him in the water in a wet embrace.

Phil feels silly and exposed, and the waves are so strong he has to hold Dan’s hand so they’re not separated. Dan pulls him closer and clings his arm around Phil’s waist, and they just stand there with their toes buried in sand, the moon is too bright for Phil’s comfort. He allows himself to enjoy this. Allows to forget about the people farther down the beach and the lights and the hotel windows facing them right now. He presses his lips to Dan’s, places a hand on Dan’s thigh, and breathes deeply.

Dan tickles his ribs under the water. “What?”


End file.
